


圈养

by wyeth0206



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 来自一个荒诞（又可爱？）的梦





	圈养

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一个荒诞（又可爱？）的梦

似乎在这一刻里，没有什么会比下水道更黑的地方了。

小汤姆的脸蛋因为奔跑而显出可爱的粉红色，但他惨淡的双眼和饱含泪水的大眼睛却令他看起来可怜兮兮，校服下露出的小腿被奔跑途中某处忽然横出来的铁丝刮破了，血流个不停，他气喘吁吁的停了一秒后，立马朝着前方的唯一一点光源跑去。

如果他没记错，如果他没有不听话的被一只可爱的玩具所引诱……沉重的脚步如同被一股力量扯住，他惊慌失措的摔倒在地。面前，他一直以为是出口的光源原来只是来源于一盏灯，昏暗的，破旧的，被锁在古老的灯柩中，被不知从何处吹来的风晃得一跳一跳。他看不清前方还有什么，或许什么都没有，下一步即可能万丈深渊，稚嫩的他呜咽着缩成一团，身后，轻快的脚步踏在水洼中朝他走来。

啪，啪，啪。

他知道那是什么，红色的，刺目的气球争先恐后从漆黑的空间中浮出，将出口挤满，纷纷拥挤着朝他飞来，高大的小丑从阴影中走出，牵着其中一只，冲他微笑着，可憎，可怖，全是残忍。

潘尼怀斯，潘尼怀斯！它就叫这个名字。

小汤姆大声的哭出来，受伤的腿已经麻木，他跑不了了，再也跑不了了。恶魔冲他张大了嘴，雪白的牙齿如鲨鱼一样锋利。

就在这个时候，一阵奇怪的声音响起。

小汤姆在上气不接下气的哭泣中恍惚分辨出那个声音，富有节奏的，叮铃铃铃……每当他玩累了，躺在厨房旁边的小椅子上，家里的电话就会准时响起，叮铃铃，叮铃铃，妈妈会从某个地方忽然跑过去，焦急的拿起来，然后立刻笑了起来。然而，这个时候忽然的铃声如同一个暗号，小丑的笑脸忽然垮了下去，它一手依旧握着气球绳，另一只手握紧拳头，怒瞪着小汤姆。

可那个声音还在响着，叮铃铃，叮铃铃，催促着，急促的，恼火的。

潘尼怀斯的脸越拉越长，它扭曲着可笑的嘴巴，变成了更可笑下撇的弧形，它在原地愤怒的转圈，手中的气球早就缩在角落，似乎也在躲避什么。这一场景居然令小汤姆停止了哭泣，脑中的好奇心忽然占了上风。

那个声音却停了下来。

霎时，湿冷的腥风刮过狭窄的通道。

潘尼怀斯停止了咒骂和转圈，低下头，和小汤姆惧怕的视线相接，眼中嗜血的冷意隐藏在了深处，它哼了一声（仿佛经常如此一样），随即打了个响指，然后，就像每一个童话故事一样，气球，破灯，漆黑的雾气，都通通消失了，小汤姆的背后，是他一直都没有找到的那个出口，外面正是个灿烂的艳阳天。

 

漆黑，依旧是一片漆黑，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘阻隔了窗外的阳光，陈木和破旧的气息萦绕在整个空间中。不一会儿，一点点的缝隙被无形之手拉开，明亮的光线滑过华丽的地毯，其中有一缕更长、更远，照到一张桌子的一角。桌边正坐着一个年轻人，他金色的头发即使在昏暗中依旧清晰光辉灿烂，他半阖着双目，似乎在沉思，手中的书籍翻开了，放置在膝盖上，深刻的轮廓被残光留下一个剪影。

他蓦然睁开眼，潘尼怀斯出现在他前面，可憎又可怖的油彩刻画出怪物诡异的笑容，但此刻，它正在在生气。

“又在下水道里吓唬小孩子了？”青年开口，眼神如同时间布下了魔法，同这个封闭时光的书屋一样，沉寂，古老，疲倦。

潘尼怀斯冲他张牙舞爪。

“我饿了！我说过，我饿了！”

它的对面，这座古老大宅的主人，年轻的伯爵微微皱眉，指着为他早已准备好的一桌食物。

“这些都能补充你的魔力。”

“我不想吃这些破烂玩意儿，”它的声音嘶哑，如毒蛇一样，每一句都透着诅咒和恶意。

伯爵置若罔闻。

“我说过，不可以再捕食人类。”

“我是潘尼怀斯，没人能命令我！”

小丑的声音蓦的变沉，寒意入骨，阴暗的血腥气息从它脚底散开，色彩暗沉的地毯如同浸泡在血中。

房内的四角忽然燃起了烛火，伯爵的手边多出一杯酒，猩红的液体在杯中翻滚着，兀的停止，他一饮而尽，斜睨了他一眼。

“吃掉这些，或者永远不再进食。”

他最后这样说道，推开房门，一室烛光也跟着他的脚步而去，屋内只余下那一线阳光，孤单的停留在厚实的桌椅上。

有那么一天，窗外暴雨不歇，伯爵也是这样在这里，枕着一本书，时光在他身边停滞不动。

潘尼怀斯忽然从天而降，掉落在他的烟囱下面，筋疲力尽，鼻青脸肿，奄奄一息。伯爵看了它一眼后，离开了，足足半个月后才回来。

风尘中，他的视线透过沉寂的古宅，看到了那个躺在原地，呼吸渐渐平复的小丑。

潘尼怀斯再也没走了，伯爵似乎开始把它养了起来，如同一只不得宠的宠物，因为他更多的时候都在那张书桌前，古井无波的双眼盯着泛黄的书页，从未给过躺在角落的怪物一个眼神。

潘尼怀斯在试图狩猎的时候被他发现了，小丑被无法反抗的力量打断了四肢，扔进了一个看不到光亮的酒窖，直到几个月过去，伯爵似乎想起了它，从湿冷的地方将他带了回去。

或许是终于有了点饲主的自觉，伯爵替它寻到了可以补充魔法的食物。但潘尼怀斯，它永远无法停止追逐记忆中那些新鲜的血液，总是试图躲避他的视线，但从来没有成功过。

也就是在那样一个夜晚，小丑被激怒了，无可畏惧的伯爵没有任何弱点，潘尼怀斯杀不了他，也伤害不了他，它从来未如此愤怒，如此想要摧毁一切。但当它将金发的青年扑倒在地毯上，目睹如同鲜血的色彩将青年包裹时，潘尼怀斯发现了比颤抖的灵魂更美味的东西。

比如用它狰狞的性器将伯爵填满。这可比恐惧的味道更令它满意。

夜晚还没有到来，潘尼怀斯在走廊的深处找到了伯爵，他正停在一副画前，即便他已在漫长的岁月中看过无数遍，但他依旧愿意停留在旁，眼神深邃专注。

潘尼怀斯无声的靠近他，冰冷如蛇的吻缠绵在他的耳侧，他贴身的马甲被利落剥开，扔到地上，很快他的衬衣扣子被解开，扯下，露出白皙的一侧肩膀，小丑的喉中立刻发出满足的咆哮，粗糙的手指深入他的下腹。

伯爵依旧在看着那副肖像，岁月在画布上留下了痕迹，仿佛沾染上一层厚重的橙光。画中女人的微笑变得朦胧起来，直到一只手遮住他的眼睛，最后他能看到的是女子微微挑起的微笑。

青年被一阵大力撞击在墙上，令他不适的皱了皱眉眉。

潘尼怀斯对于美食总是没有耐心的，它的指甲开始变得细长，昂贵的布料被划开，它急切的沿着青年光滑笔直的大腿抚摸，直到触碰到它热切喜爱的地方，毫无犹豫的探入一指，干涩的触感令它不快的嘟哝着什么。它掐住伯爵的一条腿，抬起来，露出即将交合的地方，湿冷的舌头顺着背向下，伯爵微微一颤，这令小丑邪肆的双眼更加暗沉。

厚实的舌头灵活极了，敏锐的顺着那微微张启的缝隙探入，然后变得坚硬，每进入一点，就更加硬挺，伯爵的挣扎被它双手扣住，它冲着那光滑的颈用力的咬下，只要一点点，它只要一点点的血，就能充盈全身，潘尼怀斯总是最坏心眼的那一个。

舌头进入的更深了，伯爵发出一声沉重的呼吸，他被逼到极限时总是这样。汗水打湿了他的头发，俊美的青年微微低下头，原本毫无动静的阴茎早已翘了起来，光滑的柱头渗出一点光滑的液体。

“潘尼怀斯。”他只有在这个时候会叫它的名字，叫出那个令人厌恶，恐惧的怪物的名字。

“潘尼怀斯。”

他又叫了一遍，呼吸急促。

深入体内的舌头忽然消失，于他而言只剩下巨大的空虚。

但潘尼怀斯焦急的进来了，它残忍的将他巨大的阴茎挤了进去，将狭窄的肠壁涨的没有一丝褶皱，它高大的身体压住青年，彼此紧贴，呼吸急促。牙齿依旧扣在他的脖子上，腰继续朝前挺动，没有止境，直到伯爵颤抖的眨了眨眼睛。

“潘尼怀斯。”

噢，他又叫了他的名字对吗？这真的是不合规矩极了。

小丑愤怒的撤开牙齿，原本应该血流如注的地方只剩下一个牙印，它扣住伯爵的腰，刻意缓慢的抽出，接着再是凶狠的进入。它操开伯爵体内的每一个阻碍它前进的地方，把干涩的甬道变得湿滑，把冷淡无心的青年操弄的口齿含糊。

“潘……”他未完的话在一个猛烈撞击中变成破碎的呻吟，不断被一次次的撞上冰冷坚硬的墙，手快扶不住了，他无助的拽住墙上某个凸起，但紧接着，他还没来及察觉那是什么，他唯一的浮木被撤开，摔落在地。

潘尼怀斯进入了太深了，仿佛永远不够一样，每一次的插入都在往前探索着，伯爵在疯狂的交合中几乎要被逼疯，第一次，恐惧袭击了他。那些理应伴随着这可怕怪物的气息将他包围，潘尼怀斯贪婪的吸允着青年散发的一切，这是它的力量来源，是它的生命之光，但它停了下来，在伯爵松口气的时候，和他一起消失在走廊间。

下一秒，伯爵被压上了床，羽毛垫子被不客气的扫到地板上，小丑一刻也停不下来的沿着被操开的缝隙再次挺入，坚硬的硕大沿着滚烫的内壁熟悉的摩擦。青年的胸膛被潘尼怀斯毫无温柔的舔弄，挺立的性器落入小丑的手里，被虐待般的用力挤压。

即使如此，他在小丑似乎永不停息的撞击里射了出来，陷入高潮的肠壁在高温中抽搐着，挤压着小丑的阴茎，它面色一阵扭曲，嘴角得逞的弧度弯了下去，无可避免的同样射了出来。

对它而言，这似乎挺不可接受的。

犹带着硬度的性器从甬道中滑了出去，湿热的液体争先恐后的流出，小丑的目光忽然炙热了起来，它沙哑的笑声透着嘲弄，翻过伯爵的身体，在青年疲倦的看向它时，用力舔弄着那个入口。

伯爵不愿意了，他向来讨厌这个姿势，而潘尼怀斯向来不以为意，警告的用利齿滑过他下阴的软肉，成功令伯爵安静了下来，随即它那调皮可恶的舌头将他小腹上的液体一扫而光后，故意缓慢的再次探入那个入口。

这是这一次时间更短。

黄色的瞳孔渐渐变成深褐色，潘尼怀斯满意的收回舌头，将阴茎再次埋了进去。

每一次的进食总是如此愉悦，它愿意暂时忘记自己被圈养这个事实。

THE END


End file.
